


Memories Of Home

by RosyPalms



Series: Harem Fantasy VII [8]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: While resting up in Nibelheim, Yuffie kills some time by watching a sexy show.





	Memories Of Home

Cloud’s party arrived in Nibelheim. The village should’ve have been destroyed according to Cloud and Tifa, but there it was, as if nothing had ever happened. All the villagers played dumb when they asked about the great fire. Something was afoot, and they decided to explore the Shinra Mansion in search for clues. However, they decided to rest up, since they could possibly run into Sephiroth at any moment.

Yuffie didn’t get what the big deal was. She had joined up with Cloud and the gang recently to earn their trust, and steal their materia when they least suspected it.

It was an odd bunch she was traveling with. A guy with a machine gun for an arm, a talking dog who’s tail was on fire constantly, a plush cat riding a plush moogle, and, of course, the nymphos.

Cloud, Aerith and Tifa had seemed like the normal ones at first. However, after one night of making camp, Yuffie knew better. Those three took every chance they got to fuck! Yuffie didn’t mind, really. The shows were usually pretty good. It just weirded her out that they never seemed to get tired of it. Could bumping your hips together really be that fun?

Aerith was sitting alone at a table, pouting.  
“Why so glum?”, Yuffie asked. Aerith buried her face in her arms and sighed audibly.  
“Tifa is hogging Cloud. _Girlfriend privilege_ , she called it”, Aerith said. Yuffie rolled her eyes when the flower girl wasn’t looking. She couldn’t believe that one day without sex would make someone so upset. She hadn’t had any ever, and she was fine. Aerith wasn’t in a talkative mood, so Yuffie left her alone. Barret and Nanaki were having dinner, which was a display Yuffie didn’t care much for.

There simply wasn’t anything to do in Nibelheim. She kind of envied Tifa and Cloud. At least they had each other to do. However, Yuffie was no Aerith. She wouldn’t just sit around and wallow in jealous self-pity! She would watch the show!

It took her a while to find them. They had invited themselves into an unoccupied house that was fully furnished regardless. She found them on the second floor, in a room that looked like it belonged to a young girl. It housed a piano and a narrow bed. Yuffie barely registered those details, though, since the show was already in full swing.

In the middle of clothes that had been discarded and strewn about the wooden floor, was the couple. Tifa was on her knees, with Cloud’s hands on her shoulders. He was fucking her big tits, and Tifa alternated between looking up at him and licking his tip when it was in reach.

Thanks to her ninja training, Yuffie was able to remain undetected as she settled in to watch the show. She had watched them and Aerith go at it before, yet she was still impressed every time she saw them. They were practically made for each other with how well endowed they were. She wasn’t sure which was more impressive; Tifa’s boobs being large enough to engulf most of Cloud’s dick, or Cloud’s dick being long enough to poke out from Tifa’s bust?

Both were enjoying the tit fuck, in any case. Cloud was thrusting and moaning wildly while Tifa breathed hoarsely and pinched her own nipples. Yuffie was starting to feel hot herself. A hand slipped into her shorts. It wasn’t the first time she had rubbed one out while watching the lovers.

Meanwhile, Cloud was just about to come and warned Tifa. She planted her mouth on Cloud’s glans and let him shoot in her mouth. She could feel Cloud throbbing as her mouth was flooded with his savory seed. When he pulled away, she showed him how much he had filled her up with, before swirling the stuff around in her mouth to savor the good taste, and then swallowed it.

Cloud slumped onto the edge of the narrow bed, and Tifa closed the distance quickly. She gently sucked him off while he caught his breath.  
“You know, Cloud, even if this is all fake, being able to do these things with you in my old bedroom feels amazing”, Tifa said. “You have no idea how many nights I spent on this bed, touching myself while thinking about all the wonderful things we could do together once you returned from Midgar”

Cloud put a hand on her head, making her swallow more of him.  
“And what exactly were you fantasizing about?”, he asked. In response, Tifa pulled his cock out of her mouth and climbed onto the bed. Cloud spread her legs and was about to put it in her wet pussy, but Tifa used her hands to shield her love tunnel from the big intruder.  
“No pussy for you tonight, mister”, she said. Cloud wanted to protest, but she put a finger on his lips, silencing him.

She lay down on her side, still keeping her pussy covered.  
“I was thinking about how we would do it. How you would penetrate me. Sadly, items common in Midgar and other big cities were practically impossible to get a hold of here; such as condoms, not to mention the pill. So I thought, _what if Cloud is worried about getting me pregnant?_ ”, she told him. Then she removed her hand from her snatch, put it on one of her butt cheeks and pulled it up, revealing her pretty pink asshole. “I came up with a solution”, she said, and winked at him with a lewd smile on her face.

Yuffie was rubbing herself furiously at that point. She couldn’t believe that Tifa wanted Cloud to shove his enormous cock up her butt! She watched Cloud push against Tifa’s tiny hole. It slowly gave way, and engulfed the fat member. It quickly disappeared inside her, until Cloud’s heavy balls rested against Tifa’s ass. Yuffie imagined that she would’ve screamed her lungs out if Cloud did that to her. However, Tifa only sighed contently.

Cloud started fucking that sweet little hole, and Tifa kept talking.   
“This is what I trained my ass for, Cloud! You, fucking me on this bed. It’s like a dream come true!”, she groaned. Hearing Tifa tell her tale turned Cloud on. His hips pumped harder and harder, and Tifa soon screamed her pleasure into the night.

Then, Cloud put a hand over her mouth, muffling her moans and screams.  
“Pssst, Tifa. What if your dad hears us?”, he asked, and smiled. Tifa’s eyes widened. The thought of her teenage self getting caught like this made her melt inside. Cloud kept plunging deep into her while she lost herself in pleasure.

Yuffie saw how Tifa’s expression slowly grew lax under Cloud’s hand. She stared off into the distance, and her eyes slowly crossed as the fantasy and Cloud’s assault on her tender butt overwhelmed her. He was fucking her silly, and Yuffie had to leave. Things got too hot and she knew she couldn’t maintain her cover if she came. 

Because of her tactical retreat, she missed how Tifa’s body started to convulse when she came, whining incoherently all the while. The sight of Tifa’s sexy, curvy body writhing, and her tight, warm grip on his cock took Cloud over the edge as well. He emptied himself inside her. When he pulled out afterwards, he spread Tifa’s butt cheeks apart to watch his cum flow out of her gaping anus. Tifa was still recovering from her orgasm, too worn out to feel embarrassed about it.

Meanwhile, Yuffie had left the building and ran into the bushes. There, she pulled her shorts and panties down and fingered herself like crazy. She leaned against a tree, gyrating her hips while her fingers teased her clit and her g-spot. She came, and grew weak in the knees. She slumped to the grassy ground and waited for the waves of pleasure to stop. 

After a few minutes of rest, she cleaned herself up and got dressed. She couldn’t help but smile to herself. Infiltrating the group and avoiding suspicion was hard work, however, there was some fun to be had, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Enter Yuffie! Finally...


End file.
